


MegaMan Battle Network: Dark Witch Version

by DarkWitchFanBoy



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network, 魔神少女 | The Legend of Dark Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Dark Witch characters will appear as either NetNavis or people, Zizou is a NetNavi in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWitchFanBoy/pseuds/DarkWitchFanBoy
Summary: In the year 20XX everything is connected by the Internet may it be cars, ovens or even mirrors somehow. Every thing one way or another is connected as are people through Net NetNavi's but everything can attract the attention of criminals. (Best summary I could come up with)





	1. Introductions

First Person P.O.V

Sooo… I'm Jonah Olympia! And the year is 20XX. Nowadays, pretty much everything is run by the network life sure is sweet isn't it we really don't have to do much. Everyone has a P.E.T and in each one lives a NetNavi that will do anything for you. Well not really they also jack in to terminals and gather information for us to make our lives easy and help us out. But leave every thing to them and your asking for trouble. Everyone has a NetNavi… 

…well everyone but me anyway… Well that's not entirely true I did have one but it was a commercial model. 

To put it in simpler terms for everybody it was pathetically weak in a netbattle so it only managed to be able to delete basic viruses like Cannodumbs and Metaurs and to top things off it had no personality it did what I told it with out question or response but enough about that I'm sure you all need to get to something.

Third Person P.O.V

"Well everyone that does if for today have a nice weekend" the teacher told the class "Yes, Mr. Inafune!" the class responded as everyone began to go out and make a break for the door. All but one person, a boy who had black hair and green eyes and wore a purple zip up hoodie which was unzipped revealing a shirt underneath that had a very faint purple hue to it, he also wore black pants with brown shoes, he also had what looked to be some sort of locket that hung out of the left sleeve of his hoodie in the shape of a red crescent moon.

He was gathering all of his things when he was approached by his good friend Ringo Pyre "Hey, Jonah ready to head out?" She asked. Ringo had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail but her hair was dyed a bit so that her ponytail resembled a flame, she wore a light orange tank top on the front were the numbers zero and one in with but were modified a bit so it looked like they were slightly on fire. She wore black shorts and had orange shoes on.

"Yeah just a minute I wanna make sure I don't forget anything" Jonah told his friend still rummaging around in his desk to make sure he had everything. 

He stood up a few moments later with his bag on his back.

"Alright, ready to head out?" Jonah asked his friend "Yep" Ringo said with a nod of her head. The two walked out of their school side by side with the sounds of cars passing by as they walked on the sidewalk.

The two began their walk to their homes which were fairly close together before Ringo broke the silence "Sooo… got any plans for the weekend?" she asked her friend "Does watching t.v and playing video games count?" Jonah asked turning his head to Ringo who put her hands on the back of her head and looked up at the sky for a brief moment "Hmmm… I would guess so" she answered "Then yeah I do" Jonah answered looking ahead.

Ringo once again broke the silence that was starting to growing between the two again "Would it kill you to hold a conversation for more then like five seconds?" she asked "I answered your question didn't I?" Jonah simply answered before continuing on "I told you my plans its simple as that" he finished up to which Ringo groaned a bit and pulled out her P.E.T.

"Pyro, back me up here" she asked her navi "How? He does make a point he did answer your question" Pyro responded, Pyrogen or Pyro as Jonah and Ringo called him was Ringo's NetNavi. He was a navi that had a humanoid look to him except that colour of his skin on his face was orange and he had a flame coming of the back of his helmet constantly, his upper body while it looked skinny it could be set ablaze at will making him look much more intimidating during a fight. His lower legs had red armour and on one of them he had the numbers zero and one and like on Ringo's shirt they looked like they were on fire.

"C'mon even you gotta admit it wouldn't kill him to hold a conversation for more then five seconds" Ringo said to her navi trying to get more out of him "Well you're not wrong-" "See even Pyro agrees" Ringo immediately said not letting her navi finish his sentence.

Jonah sighed then turned to her "Alright then Ringo what do you want to talk about?" he asked slightly annoyed "Well for starters have you heard about those incidents that have been happening recently" she brought up and to her surprise his expression showed genuine interest in what see brought up "Oh yeah… actually I think it's some botanical gardens being overgrown in vines and covering the place" he said sharing what he knew.

"Well if I ever come across the person whose doing this I'll burn 'em to ash" Pyro said with his body briefly going ablaze as he finished his sentence "We both will Pyro I promise you that" she said in a determined tone punching the air.

The duo continued to walk and eventually came up to Ringo's house with the latter saying their goodbyes for the day.

Jonah continued on his own and within a few minutes he reach his own home. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door going inside.

"Dad! I'm home" Jonah shouted but got no answer "Dad!?" he shouted again and got the same result. He went into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table, he picked it up and read silently to himself "I'll be back at around six and might bring something to eat if I'm not fix up something for yourself" Jonah finished putting it back on the table "Guess he was to busy to send an E-mail" he said to himself going into his room.

He put his bag on the ground at the foot of his bed and his P.E.T on his desk and booted up a game console "Let's see if I'll have any luck today why is my busting rank always nine whenever I use a Var Sword" he said grabbing a controller and began playing.

"One of these day I'll get my own Navi be able to properly netbattle someone…

… one day…"  



	2. Netbattles and Chip Traders

Both Friday and Saturday had gone by quickly for the duo both days being relatively uneventful and it was now Sunday afternoon. Ringo had to plans to go to the arcade and netbattle some people and stopped by Jonah's house to see if he would want to tag along. She knew that he wasn't much of a netbattle mainly due to his navi being to weak to hold its own against a customized one but it wouldn't hurt to try. 

She knocked on the door then rang the doorbell a few times and waited for bit and he came to the door a few moments later all dressed in his hoodie and everything "Yeah Ringo?" he asked "Wanna head down to the arcade with me. I know you're not much of a netbattler but there is some other stuff there to play on" she asked and Jonah shrugged his shoulders "Ehh… sure I don't have my P.E.T anyway so I'm kinda bored" he answered coming out of his home and locking the door.

"Why don't you have your P.E.T?" Ringo asked as the duo began their walk "My dad took it to work with him and said something about it needing an update or something like that and taking awhile for it to do so" Jonah answered putting his hands in his sweater pockets "What's the update for?" Ringo asked and Jonah responded by shrugging his shoulders "Heck if I know" he answered making Ringo sigh at his inability to hold a decent conversation.

-|-|-

The two made it to the arcade without any trouble and immediately Ringo went to the Netbattle computers with Jonah following behind her.

When the two got to the netbattle computers there was already a few going on so the two, or rather Ringo, waited for one to finish up. Thankfully the duo made good timing as one had opened up.

"Yeah that's the power of GutsMan!" the boy shouted giving his opponent a smug grin as his opponent walked away he then turned to the small crowd.

"Is there anyone who can give me a challenge?" he shouted to the crowd his voice full of confidence and Ringo immediately took it as a sign to step forward "Yep me" she said with her hands on her hips.

"Well my Navi's already in there hurry and jack in yours" he said as Ringo stepped up to the console and brought out her P.E.T "With pleasure. Jack in, Pyro Execute!"

Netbattle Comp - Pyro and GutsMan

Pyro materialized in the computer and faced his opponent "He looks pretty tough" the flame navi said observing GutsMan size. Pyro then heard GutsMans NetOp laugh "Your really think a skinny navi like that can beat GutsMan" he said.

Ringo smirked "You ain't seen nothing yet. Pyro crank up the heat" she said and her navi obliged setting his entire upper body ablaze giving him a bit of a larger appearance.

Ringo turned to GutsMan's NetOp "It isn't too late to back out now" she offered him but he blew it off "If anyone should be saying that it should be me GutsMan show her who's boss" he said and GutsMan replied by pounding his chest with his fists shouting "GUTS GUTS GUTS!" followed by him charging at Pyro "Guess the battle started"

GutsMan charged at Pyro with his fist raised and Pyro mimicked him leaving behind a trail of fire "Here's some extra power Pyro, Heat Knuckle, Battle Chip Slot in!" Pyro's fist became a bit bigger as the two collided.

When Pyro's fist connected with GutsMan he immediately started jumping up and down shaking his hand "Hot, hot, hot!" the giant Navi shouted "Don't worry GutsMan I gotcha, Cold Punch, Battle Chip Slot in!" GutsMan's fist that was burning from Pyro's punch became covered in ice cooling his fist down.

"…crap…" Ringo muttered under her breath while Cold Punch covered GutsMan's fist in ice it still qualified as an aqua element attack. The NetOp thankfully had had a battle chip that could hopefully slow GutsMan down at least "Lava Stage, Battle Chip Slot it!" she shouted and the field became covered in a red wasteland.

However to Ringo's surprise it barely fazed him "GutsMans may not been able to take that Heat Knuckle but he's endured greater heat then a Lava Stage" his NetOp said in a proud tone as GutsMan landed then Cold Punch, Pyro managed to catch it but still suffered some damage due to his elemental disadvantage.

"Time for plan b" Ringo said to herself "Pyro push him back!" she said to her navi, Pyro then with all of his might tackled into GutsMan head making him loss his balance and that's when Ringo saw her chance "Grass Stage, Battle Chip Slot in!" the field then changed from a red wasteland to a green grassy field "Heat Knuckle Battle Chip Triple Slot in! Program Advance, Flame Hook!" two giant fists made entirely came out of nowhere and hit quickly struck GutsMan, with the P.A being strengthened by the grass terrain it was to much for the other navi to handle 'GutsMan, Logging Out' he jacked out of the computer making Ringo and Pyro the winners.

"Ha ha, yes!" she shouted with glee raising her fist in the air "Awww… man" GutsMan's operator said in a disappointed tone "You weren't half bad" Ringo said to GutsMan's operator "Thanks, you too" he responded "I'm Dex by the way" he introduced "Ringo" she said simply "Well, Ringo wanna set up a rematch sometime?" Dex asked "Sure send me an E-Mail when you wanna netbattle again" she said before stepping away from the console.

When Ringo stepped away from the console she found that Jonah was nowhere to be found, she sighed "Oh great where'd he go off to" she said under he breath looking around for him.

Ringo walked around for a bit before she finally spotted him at a chip trade he had already inserted three chips and got one back "Step Cross that's pretty good" he said putting the chip in his pocket before pulling out another set of three battle chips and putting them in the trader and getting one back "Cannon… seriously" he said with obvious disappointment in his voice.

That's when Ringo walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder, she giggle a bit after seeing him jump a bit "Geez… you need something" he said slightly on edge due to Ringo scaring him a bit "Yeah I was wondering where you went off too. You didn't stick around for the full fight" she said "Eh… I walked away when you unleashed that Program Advance in combination with the Grass Stage" he explained "Oh, Okay well I'm gonna stick around for a bit more what about you?" she asked him which he shrugged his shoulders at "Eh… I think I'm just gonna go home a lot of the games here are not very interesting" Jonah replied.

Ringo sighed a bit "Really you're not gonna stick around and watch me?" she asked "Not much I can do without my P.E.T. Hope that darn update does something good to my navi" he said walking out of the arcade Ringo sighed "I'm sure you'll get a custom navi one of these days Jonah" she said to him even though he couldn't hear her "Hey can you Netbattle with me?" Ringo heard some random person ask "Sure thing" she said going to the Netbattle console.

-|-|-

Jonah walked home in silence the only thing accompanying him were the sounds of the city that being cars passing by and people chatting with each other side by side. 

He sighed and looked up and the sky for a brief moment and got an idea for when he got home "Well that's something to keep me occupied while I'm waiting for my P.E.T" he said to himself "I wonder if my navi can even handle a Program Advance… doubt it" he continued on talking to himself until he finally reached his house and pulled out his key and went inside.

The young NetOp went his room and tossed the Cannon chip aside seeing as how he already had a few HiCannons and one M-Cannon.

"Let's see here" he said opening one of the drawers of his desk looking through the battle chips he had.

Over the years Jonah had his NormalNavi he started to really on battle chips that had strong power to make up for his NormalNavi's weakness, while he didn't have any absurdly powerful Giga Chips he did have a few Mega Chips at his disposal being only Super Vulcan and Muramasa, the latter being considered next useless due to his NormalNavis frail state "I sure hope I have enough zenny for UnderShirt so Muramasa can actually be useful for once" he said gathering a bunch of chips and putting them on his desk to which he began to sure out.

The rest of the evening was spent trying to find P.A's with the battle chips he had and playing video games. The evening was slightly more interesting due to Ringo stopping by for brief visit, keyword being brief she only stayed for twenty minutes before having to run home. That was when Jonah decided to call it in for the night and went to sleep.

His father having arrived hours after he had gone to sleep with his P.E.T in hand. Jonah's P.E.T was the basic colours being light blue and even more lighter shade of blue with no emblem on it. But now it was different it now had a different colour scheme, its primary colour was purple and the secondary colour being gold.

The big difference however was that there was now an emblem on it the emblem being the same one on Jonah's locket his father looked down at it, it was on with the screen showing 'Navi installation process 17%' with that number gradually going up at a steady pace "Hopefully this finishes by the time he wakes up" he said with a bit of joy in his voice.

He than proceeded to go and quietly place the P.E.T on his desk with the alarm already being set before turning it in for the night himself.


	3. Mecha Nightmare

Jonah slowly awoke to his regular alarm clock and P.E.T alarm going off. He groaned at having two alarms going of and and lazily moved his arm to shut of his alarm clock then getting up and slowly walking over to his desk where his P.E.T was and shut of the alarm once again leaving the room in silence much to his delight.

However his delight didn't last long when he realized it was Monday morning. He sighed heavily at the thought "Really wish that could've been a long weekend" he said getting dressed in his usual clothes and put his locket on his wrist and gathering his bag and P.E.T and actually got a good look at it.

The colours were different and it now had a emblem "Huh… does this mean…" he immediately brought up the navi status screen and was meet with disappointment when he saw he still had his NormalNavi.

He let out another sigh "Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up" he said putting his P.E.T on his holster not noticing the loading bar that was minimized in the corner that read 'Navi Instillation 89%'.

The NetOp did his regular routine of getting a quick breakfast and locking the door then heading out.

Like every school day he met up with Ringo along the way and the two began talking, with Ringo doing most of it anyway, "Sooo… you excited for first period?" she asked with excitement in her tone of course "Why would I be excited school" he asked in a tone that sent the message 'what is wrong with you?' "Did you seriously forget? It's virus busting and today we're going to be learning about viruses that lurk within the Undernet" the flame operator explained and Jonah's expression changed "Oh… right I forgot about that. Wonder if it's going to be Scuttlests" he speculated trying to think of more viruses that lurk within the Undernet.

The duo continued on chatting about what viruses that they'll be learning about, Ringo being very pleased that she was actually having a decently long conversation with him. They reached the class room a bit early and already saw some students who were chatting amongst themselves and through the chatter Ringo and Jonah heard a piece of conversation from a group of people "So I said now that's a…" "We get it, get some new jokes".

Jonah sat his desk looking at his P.E.T when Ringo snuck up behind him startling him "Whoa nice colour scheme on that… did you-" "No I didn't, I was filled with disappointment" he said bitterly and even though he said disappointment there was a bit of rage hidden underneath as well.

Ringo sighed at her friends distress but there was nothing she nor Pyro could do to cheer him up. Not like a custom navi was going to come out of nowhere and be handed to him.

The bell rang not to long after and every student took their respective seats and Mr. Inafune arriving in.

"Okay class everyone jack in your nature navi's we'll began the lesson there" he said and everyone complied.

Class Network

The navi's of the class were all neatly in line as the teachers navi was in front of them with a virus container beside him "Now as many or some of you are aware today we will be learning about viruses that lurk within the Undernet. Before we began on said topic who here knows what exactly the Undernet is?" the teach navi asked and Jonah spoke up.

"I do" he said "Would you care to enlighten us?" Mr. Inafune asked "Yeah sure" Jonah complied clearing his throat "The Undernet is deep part of the net where criminals and powerful viruses lurk there's an entrance to it in Net City but you need to do a sort of test of strength type of thing in order to just gain access to it. Is that good?" Jonah finished up his tone as if asking for approval.

The teacher navi nodded "Yes, while that explanation may be a bit short that is the general gist of what the Undernet is" the teach navi said to the class then turned to the virus crate beside him "Thanks to Sci Lab we have one such virus for this occasion" he started then turned back to the class "Jonah since you gave the explanation would you like to challenge this virus" the navi continued on.

"Ehh… sure why not" he said and his navi stepped forward to the crate taking a battle stance and the rest of the class navi stepped back in order to make room unknown to Jonah and the rest of the class his P.E.T still had the loading bar which read 'Navi installation 99%'.

The teacher navi "Now… release the virus" he shouted and a virus came out that had green armour, one eye and swords for hands "This is a Dark Mech virus now you will all learn what they are capable of".

The Dark Mech shot out a blue lightning sphere out of its eye "Seriously that's all an Undernet virus is made out of" he commented "Don't let your guard done those swords aren't for show" the teacher navi advised "Yeah well neither is this, HiCannon, Battle Chip Slot in!" he said slotting the battle chip but nothing happened his navi even got out of its battle stance.

The sphere of lightning hit Jonah's navi causing it to become stunned then the Dark Mech immediately rushed up to it and did a cross slash with its swords "Jonah you need actually tell your navi to move" Mr. Inafune said "I'm trying its not listening to my responses!" he shouted then a widow popped up on his P.E.T 'Preparing Navi overwrite' Jonah read the notification "W-What does that mean?!" he shouted as he saw his navi still getting hit by the Dark Mech virus "Dammit listen to my commands!".

His tone immediately changes when saw his Navi. It's data was being changed before it became overwhelmed completely and new navi took its place.

The navi was female and had black body suit with brown gloves that didn't have a cyber feel to them they were also held by small belts at he wrists, she also had a white sleeveless shirt with gold coloured trims and a black line down the middle where a zipped would go in addition to a white belt that had a bit more of a cyber feel to then her gloves in addition to light blue scarf around her neck, the navi had boots that were white and black on the soles of them and had some sort of gold accessories at the top of them she also had a white hat with a feather in it and was white with gold trims. But her most recognizable feature was her which was half black and half white with the white half covering the left side of her face showing only one eye which was red and her emblem was the same design on the P.E.T and Jonah's locket.

Jonah himself was in complete surprise at what he had just witnessed. His new navi saw a blue sphere of lightning that was headed her way and jumped out of the way and held up the palm of her hand "Liner Shot!" she shouted shooting a purple coloured projectile hitting the DarkMech virus right in the eye "You mind giving me a battle chip" Jonah's new navi said snapping him out of his daze "U-Uhh… r-right, Bubble Star, Battle Chip Slot in!" his new navi throw a Star fish virus at the Dark Mech hitting it and encasing it in a bubble.

Jonah's new navi had an unamused expression on her face at his battle chip of choice "That was just part one, here's part two, Doll Thunder, Battle Chip Slot in!" a Scarecrow virus appeared at shot a beam of lightning hitting the virus deleting it "That was the full combo" Jonah informed his new navi and some of the classes navi's began cheering "That was so cool!" "Awesome!" "Now now settle down" the teach navi said and turned to the class "I'm sure everyone learn a little something more about some of the viruses that lurk within the Undernet everyone jack out".

Classroom

Jonah jacked out his new navi and looked down at here "Hey what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Zizou your new navi"


	4. A Shocking Monday

The rest of Ringo and Jonah's classes went by quickly and it was now lunch time. While Jonah did have his lunch on the table his was spending most of his time looking at his P.E.T or rather more specifically at Zizou who was becoming very uncomfortable.

"You mind stopping with that look you're creeping me out" Zizou asked him "Sorry… its just I can't believe I finally have custom navi" Jonah said with joy in his voice "You did quite the number on that Dark Mech virus with just your default attack my old navi could barely damage viruses with its default abilities" he continued still happy "You seem to be in good mood" Ringo said sitting down across from him with her lunch.

Jonah just looked at her with a smile on his face "Damn right I am. I can finally netbattle people on even grounds at long last" the NetOp said thinking about it "That was impressive what you did with the Bubble Star" Ringo started up eating her lunch but Jonah just had a look of surprise on his face "Really? I thought that was something everyone knew" he responded eating his lunch also "I didn't" the flame operator responded "Probably because you hardly ever use any aqua element chips" Jonah commented with a smirk.

Ringo pointed her fork at him still chewing her food swallowing it "Hey I operate a fire navi you try using aqua chips!" she snapped slightly "Alright… alright I see your point" Jonah said putting his hands up defensively for a brief moment and went back to eating his lunch.

Time flew by and soon lunch was over and the two went to their next class.

They were walking the hallway until Jonah had a look of sudden realization on his face "Aw… dang it I forgot something in my locker. I'll catch up tell the teacher I'll be bit late" he said running off to his locker not giving Ringo the chance to respond making her sigh as she continued.

He got to his locker and was about to put in his combination when something caught his eye, or rather someone and that someone had blue hair and white blouse with a blue skirt white socks and brown shoes.

Jonah recognized her and one of the exchange students his school got a few days back as Tenshi Hinanai. Despite the fact that she was only a few days new she didn't come to class which made this encounter strange was that she was looking all over the place as if she were trying to get somewhere undetected.

Jonah was thankful he hadn't opened his locker, his locker was on the end so there was little corner he could hide in getting out of her view. The NetOp pulled out his P.E.T "Zizou tell me where she goes" he whispered to his navi as he peeked out his P.E.T bit hoping Zizou could see where she was heading off to.

"She took a right" Zizou informed him, he put his P.E.T on its holster and went after her taking a right as Zizou said.

Jonah continued to follow her, having a few close calls but thankfully his cover wasn't blown. He saw Tenshi jack in her navi into the schools network making him raise an eyebrow in suspicion "…what is she doing" he said under his breath.

He stayed for a few minutes until his P.E.T got an E-mail accompanied by the beeping E-mails usually got blowing his cover Tenshi turned to him an expression of fear and sadness on her face as she ran off "No! Wait!" he called but she just ran off "Damnit. What was the E-mail all about Zizou?" he asked his navi "It's from Ringo, here I'll read to you 'Jonah whatever you do don't touch the doors they've been electrified somehow. Me and another guy named Tsubaki jacked in our navi's to see what the problem is, I repeat don't touch the doors at all!' The doors electrified?" Zizou read back then asked herself "Did Tenshi… no she couldn't. Looks like we gotta solve this little problem Zizou I'll jack you in then look for Tenshi" Jonah explained running to the jack in port.

"Jack in! Zizou! Execute!"

School Network - Zizou

The scarfed navi was transported into the cyber world of the school "Okay Zizou you know the plan?" Jonah asked her causing her to roll her eyes, or rather the one that was visible "Yeah I got it no need to remind me so quickly" she said in sarcastic like tone "Just making sure. Alright I'm off to find Tenshi" he said before running off with Zizou doing the same.

She continued on but it wasn't long before she ran into viruses they were just basic viruses any navi could handle consisting of Metaurs, Gunners, and Beetanks "Please…" Zizou said in an unimpressed tone using her Liner Shot to fight and delete them with ease.

The navi continued onwards deeper into the school network but then noticed something very off about the viruses weren't like the ones she encountered before where they were basic viruses.

The viruses before her were Undernet viruses which were, one Scuttlest, a few Dark Mechs and some Megalians. Zizou stepped back bit and took a defensive stance "I can do this" she assured herself shooting at a Scuttlest only for the shot to have not effect on it, Zizou looked closely at and saw it had purple aura around itself the same thing applying to the Megalians except their auras varied in colour. But it didn't discourage her in she continued on fighting managing to delete a Dark Mech but she was blind sided by a Megalian that shot its head at her knocking her to the ground as she was getting up she was hit with the Scuttlest's laser beam knocking her on her back.

She continued to get knocked back in forth, she manage to get up a bit into a kneeling position she saw the viruses closing in on her "Area Grab Battle Chip, Slot in!" she heard her NetOp shout. Zizou vanished then appeared behind the viruses "Recover 80 Battle Chip, Slot in!" Jonah inserted another battle chip and Zizou became cover in light pink aura and immediately felt bit more refreshed and got up "Why didn't you say anything you could've been deleted!" he shouted his voice for of worry "I thought I could take care of it myself" Zizou explained then saw the viruses coming to her "There are more important thing at hand here" "We are not done with this. Hopefully your still injured enough to put this to use. Muramasa Mega Chip, Slot in" Zizou gained a katana that had purple glow.

She ran to the Megalian which shot out its head giving Zizou the chance to slice at it deleting it another was about to blind side her when Jonah called out "Behind you!" Zizou turned then slashed at it deleting the virus she was still left with the Scuttlest and the Dark Mechs, she slashed one Dark Mechs but the other hit her with its lightning stunning her it then rushed put to her did a cross slash. 

However this caused Murumasa to become even stronger, Zizou recovered from the attack and retaliated deleting the Dark Mech leaving her with just the Scuttlest. It shot its laser which she was able to dodge with ease and delivered a slash from Muramasa which destroyed its aura she then followed up by stabbing it in the head, or at least around that area, deleting it.

Zizou sat down on the ground exhausted Muramasa vanishing from her hand "Here glad I have of these, Recover 120, Battle Chip Slot in!" Zizou became covered in another light pink aura but this one made her feel much more refreshed she stood back up "Alright Zizou go and solve this problem" "Yeah" she nodded in conformation and continued on in the network.

Zizou continued on and saw the source of the problem. A navi, the navi hovered slightly above the ground and had a black hat which had red ribbon around it and kind of resembled a witches hat she also had some sort of black dress with red trims on the ends and some sort of light pink robes on.

"Hey stop that!" Zizou shouted getting the navi's attention who turned to her "Who might you be?" the navi questioned "Zizou that's who" she said confidently "Are Tenshi's navi?" Jonah asked "Yes I am my name is Iku" Iku said taking a slight bow "Tenshi I know your on the other end pick up" Jonah said but got no response from her "Tenshi come on!" he shouted again.

"If you can't reason with a NetOp then you can reason with their navi we're gonna have to fight them" Zizou said taking a battle stance "Damnit, Fine alright Zizou Battle Routine Set!" "Execute!" "My electricity will paralyze you" Iku said her hands crackling with electricity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering Tsubaki and Tenshi come from the Battle Network fan game Shanghai.EXE Genso Network I wanted include them as to sort of spread more word about this game I do plan to have other Genso Network Characters appear but not for awhile


	5. A Knight in Shining Armour

Zizou dodged another one of Iku's lightning attacks countering with her Liner Shot "HiCannon Battle Chip, Slot in!" Zizou gained a blue cannon on her right hand and fired at Iku who put up her arms in defence not having time to dodge.

After her brief block Iku held out her hand and gained an Elec Sword on her hand and charged at Zizou who was back stepping away dodging her swipes, the scarf clad navi raised the HiCannon again to attack only for it to get slashed at causing it to disappear and her hand to return to normal.

"Any bright ideas?" Zizou asked her operator raising her palm firing off her Liner Shot "Gimme a sec" Jonah responded who brought out some battle chips looking through them "Okay I got one we just gotta wait for the right moment" the NetOp informed his navi who was still dodging Iku slashes "I'm getting sick of waiting for the moment" Zizou said charging at Iku punching her in the gut "Wait! Zizou!" Jonah shouted at his navi's reckless action however he did see an opening from the punch Zizou gave the elec navi.

"…There's the opening…. Alright, Step Cross Battle Chip, Slot in!" Zizou gained two normal swords on both of her hands and vanished reappearing behind Iku who was unprepared for the attack. The elec navi tried to raise the Elec Sword to block but it was a second too late, Zizou slashed at her in an X formation severely weakening her.

Iku fell to the ground the Elec Sword vanishing from her grip. Zizou stood over her still having the two swords "Do it… delete her" Jonah said surprising even Zizou "What?" she said in shock even though she was with her NetOp for a short amount of time Zizou kinda knew the type of person he was and he wasn't the one to delete someone's navi especially of someone he was trying to help "It's apart of the plan" he whispered to her but the scarf clad navi was a bit skeptical but choose to follow through.

She raised one of the swords she still had to strike and finish off Iku but then a screen came up with Tenshi on it who had tears streaming down her face "NO! DON'T PLEASE!" she screamed "Zizou stop!" Jonah ordered and the scarf clad navi complied "Tenshi why did you do this?" the young NetOp asked "B-Because no matter where I go I'm always bullied and never make any friends and I'm sick of it!" the elec operator explained "Tenshi…" Jonah trailed off before continuing "So you're just going to make people afraid of you? You're only going to be more of an outcast, is that what you want?" he finished up "I just want the pain to stop" Tenshi answered crying a bit more "I'll help you stop it… I can be your friend" Jonah offered to which Tenshi looked at in disbelief "Y-You'll… really be my friend even after what I did?" she asked with skeptisim in her voice "Yeah of course I will and if anyone gives you trouble I'll be there to help you" Jonah finished up.

Tenshi couldn't believe what she was hearing "He's not the only one!" a voice said out of the cyberworld Zizou and Iku turned to the sound and saw two navi's approaching.

Jonah instantly recognized one of them as Pyro but the other was one he didn't see before, the navi was probably around the same height as Pyro he had grey metal armour on his upper body and fore arms and on his shins as well as having a helmet of the same kind but his most defining feature was the giant wrench on his back, Jonah would probably guess that it was Tsubaki's navi. SpannerMan if his memory served him right.

"Sorry we're a bit late to the party" Ringo explained "Yeah getting those doors open was definitely one heck of a hassle" Tsubaki chimed in "You'll all be my friends too?" Tenshi asked her voice steadily becoming full of happiness "Yeah of course we will" Ringo said in sure fire tone "Don't leave me out" Tsubaki said "Thank you…" "Alright everyone should jack out" "Yeah kinda wish we got here sooner, sorry Jonah" Ringo apologized "Don't worry about it" he assured 'Pryogen logging out' 'SpannerMan logging out' "Zizou can you fix the problem with the doors?" Jonah asked "No let me, Iku fix it up" Tenshi told her navi who complied and went to the main security control panel.

Zizou then got on unease feeling and turned to face out in the vast cyberworld. Jonah noticed his navi's odd behaviour and asked "Something wrong Zizou?" the scarf clad navi took a defensive stance "Somethings coming I feel it" she responded "What is, a navi?, a virus?" the NetOp asked "Don't know… but it's something strong" she answered.

There was a brief moment of obsolete silence during the exchange between the navi and the NetOp Iku went away from the control panel. All was still silent until Zizou yelled "Look out" she pushed Iku out of the way right as a navi slashed at her with a spear the attack narrowly missing her emblem "Get Iku out of there!" Jonah shouted "R-Right!" 'Iku logging out' the navi warped out of the cyberworld.

Zizou turned to her attacker it was a navi that had purple armour on her forearms and shoulders as well as on her lower legs they also had green gems on certain areas of the armour, the most defying feature being that it resembled dragon scales she also had grey armour on her chest, she also had long brown hair and a helmet that resembled a dragons head the left part of it covering her face only showing one eye which was green, her emblem looked to be a purple dragon roaring.

"You had to interfere" she spoke in an intimidating voice, Zizou slowly got up holding the area where she was slashed "Who are you?" she asked "I might as well grant you my name. I am Zanetti" the dragoon navi introduced "Zanetti?" Jonah repeated her name to himself "Indeed" she said turning to the control panel bringing out a bright yellow coloured piece of data.

Zizou brought up her palm to fire her Liner Shot and fired at Zanetti who turned and hit the attack away with the flat end of her spear "You're far too weak to challenge me to a fight so don't bother, although I do have to recognize your strength. To think you managed to defeat those Undernet viruses I sent your way" Zanetti said sending the data away "You sent those viruses after us?" Jonah asked "It was especially easy considering they had very weak security for strong viruses" the dragoon navi explained, Jonah was at a bit of a loss here, he knew Zizou was too weak to fight but he couldn't just let this navi walk off after what she tried to do.

But in someway the answer to his dilemma was answered in the form of a navi who came dashing at Zanetti slashing at her with her sword.

The navi in question had a very light shade of blue hair and resembled a royal guard complete with silver coloured chest and shoulder armour in addition to silver gauntlets she also wore blue skirt that had slight tears on the sides showing white clothe of some kind. To complete her armour she had silver boots, she also had a yellow cape and a sliver head piece with what look like wings on the sides the head piece having a blue crystal. He emblem, on her chest, was a blue shield with two swords sheathed behind it in a X formation. Lastly she had fairly big greatsword with wide blade, the blade being blue and white.

"Jack out now" the knight navi said in a commanding tone "There's nothing we can do Zizou let's just leave this to her" Jonah said to which Zizou did admit any battle chips he had left probably weren't that useful or were very weak not to mention she was in no condition to fight "Yeah… I guess so" she said 'Zizou logging out'.

The two navi's stared each other down before the knight navi rushed at her with speed however Zanetti was more then prepared for it with her spear and collided with her sword locking the two navi in a stare "Your speed is as impressive as ever Verri" Zanetti complimented jumping back hoping that Verri would fall over giving her an opening but she anticipated her move and got back in a battle stance "Sonic Blade Battle Chip, Slot in" came the voice of Verri's operator her sword glowed white for a brief moment and then brought it down sending a wave of energy from her sword.

Zanetti channeled energy into her spear sending a whirlwind at the energy shot, the two projectiles collided making a cloud of smoke then to Zanetti's surprise a familiar red navi came at her cyber sword at the ready and brought it down on her damaging her a bit to add to the attack Verri appeared behind her slashing at her with her sword.

The dragoon navi did a spin attack with her spear causing the two navi's to jump back giving her an opening to escape "There's a fine line between wanting to test your strength and suicide we will meet again Verri and ProtoMan" she said to them vanishing out of the School Network 'Zanetti logging out' the two navi's landed by the time she logged out.

ProtoMan went up to the main control unit and began analyzing it. Verri appeared behind him putting her sword on her back "Did she get it?" the knight asked, ProtoMan sighed finishing up the analysis "Yes. We got here too late, damn that's two of them they got now" the red navi cursed "You did what you could now jack out ProtoMan" Chaud said to his navi "Right" the red navi nodded in conformation "You as well Verri" the knight navi nodded in confirmation as well to her operator "Yes, Milady" 'Verri logging out' 'ProtoMan logging out'.

**School**

Jonah looked down at his P.E.T and at Zizou who was recovering from the battle against the Undernet viruses, Iku and the strike she got from Zanetti "You okay Zizou?" he asked his navi "Yeah I'll be fine just gotta sleep it off" the scarf clad navi responded, Jonah put his P.E.T on its holster.

The young NetOp them saw Tenshi coming to him down the hallway her eyes a bit red and puffy "Hey… Tenshi" he greeted "H-Hi" she said not looking him in the eye "Jonah!" he heard the voice of his familiar friend accompanied by Tsubaki who had messy dark blue hair with a white head band a red jacket and shirt sleeve white shirt underneath it he also wore blue pants and dark blue shoes.

"Ringo is everything okay?" he asked and she nodded "Yep all the doors are fixed now" she confirmed with a wink "Yeah that was one heck of a school day" Tsubaki said putting his hands behind his head "Indeed it was" came the voice of someone who they all recognized.

It was the voice of the young Official Chaud Blaze who was also accompanied by a girl who was the same age as him she had light blue hair with a bit of dark blue mixed in and she wore a dark blue blazer with a white dress shirt underneath with a dark blue skirt that had a similar look to her blazer and also had white socks that went up to her knees and light brown shoes.

Chaud they obviously recognized due to him participating in netbattle tournaments with his navi ProtoMan however the other person they didn't see "Umm… who's that" Ringo asked pointing to her "This is Sola an Official that is helping me with the recent incidents that have been happening around Den City" Chaud explained to them.

Sola stepped forward and began to speak "Yes and we've come for Tenshi Hinanai" she said and Tenshi immediately cowered behind the group three "Why?" Tsubaki asked getting bit defensive "Because not only has she caused quite the disturbance here she also assisted in allowing Zanetti to get a vital piece of data" Sola explained looking at her who then hid behind Ringo.

Chaud stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder "Let me handle this" he said and Sole begrudgingly backed off "I'll clear this up before there are any misunderstandings she is not under arrest we simply wish to question her" the young Official explained which seemed to ease Tenshi a bit "R-Really?" she asked "Yes, can you clear a time for tomorrow at around 5pm" Chaud asked "Y-Yeah I can" she said timidly "Thank you for your cooperation. Let's go Sola" Chaud said and Sola followed him before taking a look at Tenshi.

Jonah noticed it and got in between them giving her a look that sent the simple message of 'Don't' Sola looked away from them and followed Chaud out.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again and it won't go over well next time" Zizou said from her P.E.T.


End file.
